galaxylegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
General Information Events are a main aspect of the game and make it more interesting. There are a lot of different types of events. Some occur in periodically, others occasionally and some are one-time events. To see what events are running right now click on the box icon on the right of the main screen. This takes you to the Cadet Offer screen where you get information about present, future and past events. This is also the place where you can participate in many of the events. Periodical and occasional Events Event text, details and rewards may vary. New Galactonite Type * Event text: The mad scientist, Dexter, has just discovered Charged Galactonite, which can be quickly decomposed for a large amount of Galactonite energy. Getting Galactonite energy has never been more efficient! * Event Details: Using Cubits to compose Galactonite will provide you with a chance to earn R-4 Charged Galactonite. Using Credits to compose Galactonite will provide you with a chance to earn R-5 Charged Gelactonite. Arena Competition * Event text: This competition is only for the strongest and most fearless warriors. Only the fiercest competitors will be rewarded. Prepare and fight for the crown! The top players will receive the following rewards upon conclusion of the event: * Event details: Rewards are graded according to your rank in the Arena. Places 1-10, 50,100,150 and 200 will receive Credits as prizes. * Also seen places : 1-10; 100-110; 200-210; 300-310; 400-410; 500-510 Galactonite Day * Event text: Good news! Our scouts have come across one of the largest Galactonite deposits that we have ever seen! We are extracting vast amounts of high level Galactonite and decomposing Galactonite energy as we speak. It's recommended that you take advantage of this before the deposits are exhausted. * Event details: Dispatch Affairs Officer, Greenspan, 5 times for Cubits and receive 1 free dispatch (The free daily dispatch does not count). Compose Galactonite 3 times using Credits and receive 1 free Galactonite composition. Compose Galactonite using Credits when the energy bar is full, receive increased chances of composing 4-star Galactonite. Chaos Quasar * Event Details: Opens the Chaos Quasar in Dexters Lab. Purchase Credits, Win Rewards * Event text: Your efforts in expanding the empire have not been forgotten. As a reward each time you purchase Credits during the event we'll give you the following: * Event details: Rewards can be nearly all kinds of Currencies * Note: Each player is eligible for only 1 reward pack per day. Exploration Perks * Event text: Commander, We have only explored a small portion of this vast universe. Commanders are now being offered greater incentives for further exploration efforts. Exploration perks are now available to help promote the mutual interests of humanity. You will be handsomely rewarded for your services. * Event details: Rewards are graded according to the amount of Credits purchased. Rewards are Cubits, Talent and Tech Points. * Note: You can receive multiple rewards for making multiple purchases a day. One-Time Events Some of the events listed below have only occurred once, but there is a chance that they might reoccur. Photo Contest on Facebook * Event text: Show us your most epic, awesome smile on Facebook and get a chance to win great prizes. Take a picture of your happiest face and upload it to your own Facebook page, don't forget to include the hash tag #GLHappy. In order for us to reach you your Facebook page must be public, and thus viewable by our Sponsors. You can render, draw, design put captions or anything else to make your picture more interesting. * Event Details: 1st place reward: 1 qualified entrant will receive: one $200 Walmart gift card and a specially made in-game character based off your own appearance! 2nd place reward: 2 qualified entrants will receive: one $150 Walmart gift card. 3rd place reward: 5 qualified entrants will receive: one $10 Walmart gift card Power Up - Z Boson * Event Text: No matter what your enemy is cooking up, increasing your power is always the best way to destroy their plans! Remember to upgrade your equipment too, and your enemies will definitely be in for a surprise. * Event Details: During the event, Z Boson boxes will be featured in store. Open to get 1000 Cubits and the extra chance to get 100x Z Boson * Note: Each player is guaranteed to get 100x Z Boson one time within 150 packs purchased One-Time Events, that won't be repeated for a player again As the title said - Events in game that will be avaliable only once, counting time from the start of a players gameplay on the world. Hero's Return:Lyon *Event text: (if you know the exact text of an event, share it here) *Event details: A week-long event, starting after a first week of playing, in which player can hire S-rank Elite Lyon commander from Warp Gate feature. His price is equal to 3000 Quark. This event is separate from other Warp Gate Events, where mainly a set of 4 commanders becomes avaliable, and thus Quark packs are not able to be bought. *Hints: Hero's return event can overlap with a usual Warp Gate event, making a recruitation easier to accomplish, due to Quark packs avaliable to buy at shop for 200 Credits each (price needs confirmation) If someone wants him, a player can charge Warp Gate with Lepton to find some Quark nodes and try to maximize output, or buy quark packs if a Warp Gate event would appear. 3000 Quark is not that hard to get, considering 2 dialy login awards during first few days of playing, that can give a player 500 and 800 Quark. 100 Quark is also avaliable at price of 72 Credits from the Level 30 pack (lvl needs confirmation), which is lower than standard amount of credits received from a free month card.A little amount of quark (needs to be filled how many) can be reedemed from a VIP 0 pack. Hero's Return:Du'doria *Event text: (if you know the exact text of an event, share it here) *Event details: A week-long event, after a third week of playing on a server, in which player can hire S-rank Elite Du'doria commander from Warp Gate feature. His price is higher than Elite Lyon's and is equal to 8000 Quark. This event is separate from other Warp Gate Events, like Lyon's one, where mainly a set of 4 commanders becomes avaliable, and thus Quark packs are not able to be bought. *Hints: As said for "Hero's Return:Lyon" event can overlap with a usual Warp Gate event, making a recruitation easier to accomplish. Due to high cost of Du'doria Elite, a wise decision would be either to leave some quarks got from Quark packs from last Warp Gate event, or to save big amount of cubits to charge Warp Gate with Lepton, finding and trying to maximize output from Quark nodes that sometimes appear. The only aid in this event is a login prize of 1000 Quark, that appears in a day of a fourth week of playing, and is untouched by lack of any other helpfull events. Also as an aid can be treated Level packs 50 and 45, as they have 200 Quark and 500 Quark included